Johanna's Glameow
Johanna's Glameow (Japanese: アヤコのニャルマー Ayako's Nyarmar) is a owned by Johanna. History Glameow first appeared in Following A Maiden's Voyage! and appears to be the family's pet. However, when Johanna was younger, Glameow was used in many Pokémon Contests, having helped her to win the Grand Festival and become a Top Coordinator. It is seen in many of the pictures at 's house competing in Contests alongside Johanna and accepting Contest trophies. It is also seen with Johanna when she watches Dawn compete in Contests. Johanna has a specific Poffin recipe for Glameow which Dawn has assisted her in making, mentioned in Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan!. Dawn, however, did not realize that this recipe was only made with Glameow in mind, which tasted horrible to her first three Pokémon. , on the other hand, found it to be delicious. Glameow's first shown battle appearance was against Lila's in a flashback in Battling the Generation Gap!. It was revealed to have lost the match by points. It battled alongside against Dawn's Piplup and in a two-on-two Contest Battle in Strategy Begins at Home!. Johanna's Pokémon eventually won the match. In Challenging a Towering Figure!, Glameow and Umbreon briefly performed at the beginning of the Festival Battle Challenge, much to the delight of the attendees. It made a brief appearance with its owner in Teaching the Student Teacher! at a Trainer's School. Glameow appeared alongside Johanna during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Its latest appearance was in SS024 where it battled Dawn's Piplup and alongside Umbreon. It was able to do some dazzling combinations with Umbreon, but when Piplup and Cyndaquil unleashed their - combination, the battle was stopped due to them fighting. Personality and characteristics From Glameow's debut in Following A Maiden's Voyage!, it showed many characteristics of a common house cat, appearing quite lazy and docile. It appeared to like , its Trainer's daughter, even watching her as she rode off on her journey. Later in Strategy Begins at Home!, Glameow, along with Johanna's Umbreon, acted very distant with Dawn's Piplup, not accepting the new member of its family. Johanna later mentioned that it and Umbreon are usually very picky eaters, while they ate the food that made. This reflects their initial response to meeting Piplup, not being too accepting of the new. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Iron Tail|1=Shadow Claw|2=Fake Out|3=Fake Out close}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Iron Tail|1=Shadow Claw|2=Fake Out|3=Fake Out}}|image2=Johanna Glameow Umbreon mod 4}}||0=Shadow Ball|1=Swift|2=Attract|3=Quick Attack}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Shadow Ball|1=Swift|2=Attract|3=Quick Attack}}}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Glameow first appeared as a cameo in Perturbed by Pachirisu, when was watching recordings of past s featuring Johanna and Glameow. It also appeared in Stopping Sableye, Bogging Down Quagsire and Cleaning Up Grimer, in which it can be seen in 's house, acting much like the family's house pet, besides being one of Johanna's Contest Pokémon. Related articles Category:Pokémon belonging to Ash and friends' family Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) de:Katrins Charmian es:Glameow de Johanna fr:Chaglam de Johanna it:Glameow di Olga ja:アヤコのニャルマー